


The Last Survivors

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 13: Gallifrey. Set during ‘The Sound of Drums’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 13: Gallifrey. Set during ‘The Sound of Drums’.

They’re the last two left. The Doctor and the Master, talking over the phone about the loss of Gallifrey. A half-century ago they were both outcasts from the planet. Neither of them was particularly torn up about that at the time. The Doctor had run away from Gallifrey in his stolen TARDIS for a reason, after all, and the Master had always seen himself as beyond that assembly of pointless observers.

But there they were, mourning it. And though some might’ve thought they were the worst choices to be the only ones to remember Gallifrey, it still seemed somehow right.


End file.
